


Hot & Cold

by sonictrowel



Series: Long Night in the Blue House [33]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Romance, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonictrowel/pseuds/sonictrowel
Summary: It was supposed to be summer, Earth-calendar-wise, but summer wasn’t something Darillium had at night.  River made up for it by reading in the TARDIS gardens and doing laps round the swimming pool, because heavens knew she could use some proper exercise.  Most of the time, the Doctor followed her from room to room, reading on the chaise beside her or chatting with her from one of the pool chairs.  He didn’t seem to be keen on swimming this go-round.





	Hot & Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Some more fluffy nonsense. Cause honestly these two just deserve a lot of happy, sexy, uneventful time. The plot will return eventually, I promise :) Thank you for your lovely comments on the last one!!

 

It was supposed to be summer, Earth-calendar-wise, but summer wasn’t something Darillium had at night.  River made up for it by reading in the TARDIS gardens and doing laps round the swimming pool, because heavens knew she could use some proper exercise.  Most of the time, the Doctor followed her from room to room, reading on the chaise beside her or chatting with her from one of the pool chairs.  He didn’t seem to be keen on swimming this go-round.

“Aren’t you ever going to join me?” she asked after she’d finished a few laps, drifting lazily over to his side of the pool.

“Tempting,” the Doctor replied, smiling fondly down at her over his book.

“Oh, I know I am.”

He kept smiling but didn’t seem to have any inclination of moving from his chair.  “I don’t know, swimming doesn’t suit me now.  I’m an old man.  And it’s all… wet.”

“Now I _know_ wet’s not a problem for you, darling.”

He snorted.  “It’s cold, though.  Everything’s bloody cold already, I don’t need to be all cold and damp in here too.”

“It is not cold!  Must be, what, 25?  Maybe you really _are_ getting old.”

“Really, I’ve made no secret of that.  Well, not recently.”

“Oh, go on, just stick your toe in.”

“Yes, dear, I’ll just do that.  My toe goes in and you’ll drag the rest of me right along with it.”

“I’ll help you warm up after,” she cooed in her most suggestively promising tone.

“Ah, but see, you’ve got to come out either way, and I can just help warm _you_ up.  So to speak.”  He grinned wickedly.

“Perhaps I’ll be feeling disinclined after you’ve been such a spoilsport.”

“Oh,” he chuckled, “will you?  And here I thought I’d seen everything in my old age.  River Song _disinclined_ , that’ll be one for the diary.”

She huffed.  “You’re spoiled, you know that?”

He grinned at her again.  “I do.”

She frowned and put her arms over the edge of the pool, dropping all of her teasing as she looked imploringly up at him.  “Please?”

The Doctor opened and closed his mouth and scowled helplessly, before he finally heaved a resigned sigh and stood up from his chair.  River clapped her hands in delight.

“Hmf,” he grunted.  “Don’t ever say _you’re_ not spoiled.”

“Oh, I know I am,” she replied happily, eyeing him as he unbuttoned his shirt.  “And do I get a show now as well?”

He squinted and scrunched up his nose at her and tossed the shirt onto the chair.  She leered exaggeratedly as he removed his trousers, but didn’t succeed in convincing him to go for total skinny-dipping.

“Well, come on, then, I haven’t got all day.”

He raised an eyebrow at her and suddenly dashed toward the deep end, dive-bombing into the water a few feet from her and sending a spray into her face.

“Oh,” River growled through a smile with too much teeth as the Doctor surfaced and she wiped strands of drenched hair out of her eyes, “you’ll pay for that.”

He grinned at her, looking utterly ridiculous with his own wet hair flopped over his face.  “That a promise?”

There was retaliatory splashing and chasing round the pool for a little while.  But inevitably, and not after very long at all, they just they ended up snogging, half-submerged on the steps in the shallow end.  The Doctor held River in his lap, nearly weightless in the water, tilted back and cradled in one arm while she threw hers around his neck.

“Told you it was bloody cold,” he muttered against her lips as his hand slid out of the water and under the fabric of her bikini top, his fingertips sliding over her damp, chilled gooseflesh.

“Only because we’re not moving,” she mumbled before deepening their kiss, seeking out the heat of his mouth as their lips became ever more bluish.

 _“Sounds like an invitation,”_ he thought directly at her.

 _“I think it’d take a bit more movement than that to warm us up in here,”_ she thought in reply, rubbing her rear deliberately against him.

He moaned and sucked on her tongue in return as his palm spread over her breast.

 _“Okay, time to get out,”_ she thought at him urgently.

He withdrew his hand from her top to slide his arm underneath her and stood up from the step, even as she felt gravity reassert itself on her body.

“Not bad, old man,” she panted, breaking away for breath and so he could actually see where he was going.

“Skills,” he replied, stepping out of the pool and walking over to a towel-draped pool chair.

“Mm-mm, you first,” she instructed before he could put her down on it.

He raised an eyebrow but lowered her to her feet, laying back in the chair.

“And pants off, obviously,” she added, shedding her own swimwear.  Both pieces landed with a sodden plop on the tile.

“Yes, dear,” he replied amiably, his eyes blatantly raking over her body.  She shivered.

They were still pretty freezing when she climbed over him, the water slowly evaporating from their chilled skin.  The Doctor let out a loud gasp when she slid down onto him, his hands gripping her hips tightly to hold her still and his eyes wrenched shut.

“Alright?” she whispered, leaning down to kiss his cold lips.

He nodded vehemently, and eventually managed to groan, “ _Warm.”_

Round one was very lovely, though if River had any sense of self-consciousness she might’ve worried about the _very_ echoey acoustics in the pool room.  Good thing she didn’t, and no one else was home anyway.

Round two was even better, with her legs locked around the Doctor’s hips and her back pressed into the shower tile, the blissfully hot water pouring over them as he once again demonstrated his age-defying ability to hold her weight.  Skills, indeed.

___

The Doctor played with her hair as it dried.  River, dressed in leggings and his warmest hoodie, cuddled closer to him, nuzzling her face into his chest.  The fire crackled merrily as they sat tangled up in each other on the sofa, their empty teacups left on the table.  Vincent was curled up on the other cushion.  Outside, the snow fell.

“This is nice,” she mumbled, feeling warm and lazy and content.

“You’re still not… bored here?” he asked softly, “Spending all your time doing nothing with me?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say doing _nothing_ ,” she replied with a smirk.

He let out a short breath in amusement.

“But if this is boring,” River went on, turning her face up to his, “I _love_ being bored.”

He looked down at her with those soft eyes and a little smile pulling at his lips.  “Me too.”

___

They sprang apart and sat up, red-faced and breathless, when Nardole came in the front door.

The Doctor glanced over at Vincent and mumbled “Shut up.”

 


End file.
